A Week With The Boys
by xXTacNaynYaYXx
Summary: Blossom and Bubbles have left Buttercup in the Rowdyruff Boys' penthouse for a whole week. She can't wait for a whole week of 'fun' with the boys. The Boys, however, have a different meaning of 'fun'. And Buttercup will love it all. ButtercupXRRB. WARNING! Contains sex.
1. Prologue

**Hello peoples. I am Consuelaaaaaaa!**

**No. Just joking. It's Kitty. I has a new fic to write. It's about Buttercup. Because Buttercup. No, it's because I like Buttercup and I discovered that I like ButtercupXRRB. Mostly Butchercup, but you guys know what I mean. Soooo! I decided to do smut of it! 'Tis my answer to everything, now. If I like something, I make smut of it. Don't ask. I don't even...**

**Here's some pre-made smut.**

"_**The potato looked into the potato's eyes. They fucked. The end."**_

**Dun judge. Who doesn't like potatoes?**

**Don't worry. Chauvinists is almost finished. I just need to do 2 more chapters.**

**I may have said that I don't write lemons very often, but when I am in the mood, I write quite a lot, so... yeah.**

**So, I couldn't help myself, but to write this story. I'm sorry. But I like Buttercup. I like all the RRB ships with Buttercup and I decided to write some ButtercupXRRB! (Mostly Butchercup- I mean... uh... Potato.) I have have two more stories that are still in progress. I'll tell you once I've finished them. ****Also, I can't decide whether I should add a ButtercupXRRB foursome in here... It's so tempting, but I don't know if I should... AHHH! THE DECISIONS!**

**Anyways, we should start.**

Buttercup looked out of the car window. It was pretty dark outside with only lamp posts to light up the streets. She looked at the two chattering Puffs at the front. It was nice to see them so hyped up to go to some stupid girly beach and party with Robin.

''Are you sure you don't want to come along, Buttercup?'' Bubbles asked.

''Bubbles. I said I was okay. Since when do I want to go to some stupid girly party full of formal jerks?'' Buttercup replied.

''I guess... well, I hope you have fun at the Ruff's house.'' Blossom parked in the front of the Boy's penthouse. The three Girls looked up at the tall house. They noticed a small figure at the penthouse window. Before the girls could knock, Brick had answered the door.

''Hey, ladies.'' He greeted, cockily. He leaned against the door frame as the two others came crashing down the stairs.

''Heyyy! You got everything?'' Butch asked. Buttercup grabbed both of her bags and nodded, happily.

''Well, I hope you guys have fun at... whatever girly things you're doing!'' Buttercup hugged both of her sisters.

''Thanks, BC. We'll see you in a week!'' Buttercup waved goodbye as her sisters left in the car. She turned to the boys and kicked her bags towards them.

''Alright, bitches. Take mah bags, will yah? Thanks. I'm gonna have sooooooo much fun here.'' She rubbed her hands together, evilly, before flying up the stairs. Boomer picked up her bags and flew up the stairs to her room. Butch flew by to Brick's side.

''Yes, Buttercup. You _are_ going to have a lot of fun.'' Brick chuckled, darkly.

**Short intro. But there shall be a lot of sex in the next chapters. Because I know how everyone loves sex jokes and sex. And more sex.**


	2. Chapter 1: One week of FUN

**A Week With The Boys**

* * *

**I am back. It has been decided. There shall be a foursome! Because you guys demanded it, so what am I suppose to do? However, I'll need time to figure out how to lay it out... Hmmm...**

**So, now it is smut time. Please leave if you don't like your childhood getting ruined, because it is about to get triple M rated here. Just kidding. I don't even know what that is. Plus, you aren't allowed MA rated. Yes, I read Guidlines. I'm sooooo fucking lifeless. Gawd...  
Sorry for not updating this. I've had writer's block and internet troubles.  
This chapter may not be so good. Ha ha... Gomen' nasai... But please, enjoy if you can.**

* * *

_**Blossom and**_ _**Bubbles have left Buttercup in the Rowdyruff Boys' penthouse for a whole week. She can't wait for a whole week of 'fun' with the boys. The Boys, however, have a different meaning of 'fun'. And Buttercup will love it all. ButtercupXRRB. WARNING! Contains sex.**_

* * *

_**I own shit.**_

* * *

_**YOU ARE CROSSING THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE CROSSING THE M RATED LINE. YOU ARE CROSSING THE M RATED LINE.**_

* * *

_**Thou hast been warned.**_

**xxxXXXXxxx**

It was a warm morning when Buttercup woke up. She liked the comfy beds they had. Buttercup was only wearing a tank top and boxer shorts. Not bothering to get dressed, she went downstairs fro breakfast. However, she was stopped by two muscular arms wrapped around her. Immediately, she felt someone's lips connected to her neck.

''B-Butch..?'' She could tell from the height of him.

''Good Morning, sugar.'' He said through kisses. Buttercup left him to play around with her.

''Are you naked?'' She asked, feeling no top on his chest.

''Sorta. I'm wearing shorts, but that's all.'' He let go of her and before making his way down the stairs, he slapped her ass, hard. Buttercup gave out a gasp.

''You little bitch!'' She breathed. Butch merely chuckled. She made her way down downstairs to see Butch nowhere but his blonde brother in the kitchen. She helped herself to his pancakes and waffles.

''Say, how did you get such a bitchin' house?'' She asked with a mouth full of pancakes.

''Brick. Don't ask how, he just did. Pretty cool, huh?'' He replied. Buttercup agreed with a 'Mmm hmm'. After breakfast, she sat down in the living room sofa and clicked the TV on. Boomer eventually joined her after cleaning up the dishes.

''So! Where's the mini bar?'' She teased.

''Eh. Somewhere at the side. Hold on.'' He grabbed the remote from Buttercup and clicked a few buttons. The wall on her left suddenly turned horizontally and a mini bar was displayed. Bar chairs popped up from the ground.

''Fuck. This place has EVERYTHING!'' She helped herself to the beer and sat down to carry on watching TV.

''Hey, it's alright. You can sit closer to me, you know.'' Buttercup gave him a sideways glance. She smirked and set her beer down. She then moved herself to sit on top on Boomer's lap.

''Close enough?'' She asked.

''Perfect.'' He smiled. They carried on watching some more Degrassi, before Boomer slyly slid his hand up Buttercup's bare thigh. Buttercup wasn't paying any attention, since he did it softly. He then yanked her tank top up, showing her breasts, since she wasn't wearing a bra. She gasped, the cold air hardening her nipples. He moved quickly, grabbing one of her tits with one hand and sliding his other hand down her boxer shorts. By now, Buttercup was breathing faster and her face was red. Boomer wasted no time stroking her hot spot, making it wetter and wetter. He entered two of his fingers and continued to fuck her with his fingers.

''Oh, Boomie... *pant pant* yeah... fuck! Ah yes! Th-that feels so good... ahhh...'' Buttercup held onto the couch to support herself. Boomer gradually went faster at each moment, meanwhile teasing her large rack. He could tell she was about to come.

_Mmmm... she smells nice. _He thought as he buried his face in her hair.

''Fuck! Boomer, you're gonna make me c-come! AH!'' Buttercup tensed herself as she came all over the sofa that poor Brick had cleaned the night before. They sat silent for a few moments, before Boomer took out his fingers and licked them.

''Want a taste?'' He asked. He used his fingers to open Buttercup's mouth and shoved his fingers in her mouth.

''Mmmm...'' Buttercup started to lick her come off of his fingers. Boomer took them out of her mouth and re-dressed Buttercup to be decent again. Buttercup turned her body to face him. She wrapped her arms around him and started to kiss him. ''That was...mmm... nice...'' She moaned between kisses.

''Yeah... I know... You taste... Mmm! Fuckin' fantastic!'' He smiled. Buttercup stopped kissing Boomer.

Suddenly, they heard the door knob twisting. Buttercup jumped off of Boomer and directed her attention to the door. Brick entered with a laundry basket. It was filled to the brim.

''Move it, people! It's laundry day, today!'' He shuffled through living room and into the kitchen, closing the door behind him with his foot. Buttercup and Boomer stared at the closed door for a few seconds before laughing their asses off.

''Phew! That was close.'' Buttercup leaned back on the couch. Boomer quickly grabbed a box of tissues from the side table and handed them to Buttercup.

''You made the mess, you clean it up. Plus Brick will set fire to this house if we don't get it off.'' He shrugged. Buttercup rolled her eyes and started to clean up. The majority of it was gone.

''Can we switch the channel? I think Adventure Time is on.''

**xxxXXXTimeSkipXXXxxx**

The trees rustled in the night breeze outside of the penthouse. The moonlight lit up the outside garden and made the pond glisten as if glitter was added in it. Buttercup was dressed in a dressing gown and heading to her room. Brick rubbed his eyes, passing by her. He was only wearing boxers of his favourite colour. She gave him a cheeky smirk and slapped his ass.

''What? It's cute.'' She flirted. Brick returned the smirk.

''Shut up. I know it is.'' He carried on to the bathroom. Buttercup rolled her eyes as she tried to turn the door knob of her room. It didn't budge. She tried harder and it finally gave in.

''They really need to get this door fixed. Oh well.'' She entered and immediately locked it behind her. ''Mmm... time for a little pleasing...'' She dropped her night gown. The only things she was wearing was knee high stockings and black, lacy panties. She was wearing no bra and suddenly grabbed both her large breasts. Buttercup let out soft moans as she roughly massaged them and teased them. She sat back on the bed and spread her legs apart, far enough until she was doing the splits. She pulled her panties to the side and exposed her soaking wet pussy. Quickly, she grabbed something from underneath the folded clothes in her suitcase. It was a medium sized dildo. She brought it to her pussy and started to rub it against her clit. She didn't let it enter. Just let it tease and torment her hot pussy. Whilst one hand was doing that, the other was pinching her nipples and pleasing them, abrasively. She then entered it with an inch, slowly seducing her cunt, making it drip with love juice. Soon, the tip of the dildo was covered in her lube. ''Mmm... ahhh...'' She drawled out. She then rubbed it more fiercely against her pussy entrance, making her moan louder. She started to shiver at the touch. Eventually, she stopped before she came and entered a few inches in. She gave a delicious moan and slowly kept entering until it was near enough all the way in. She was whimpering and huffing at the same time, squealing as she brought it in and out at a considerable pace. Her pace quickened as she breathed out lusty noises and talking dirty to herself. She was moaning loudly as she came all over the dildo and down her ass. Buttercup sat back on the bed and pulled out the dildo. She let it drop to the floor. She turned the lights off and slowly fingered herself to sleep.

**xxxXXXXxxx**

**Yeahhh... I'm sorry it ended with 'slowly fingered herself to sleep.' That was a pretty stupid and weird ending, but I couldn't think of anything else that was lusty enough. Ehhh... I had writer's block with this bit, but I think I'm okay now. I STILL have to think of how to plan out the foursome, but I'll manage... I think. Ermmm... what else...? Oh yeah... I have like... 5 other stories coming your way... I'll post one as soon as this is finished... Plus Roc said something about a sequel for Chauvinists? Perhaps the Boys will get back at the Girls? What do you guys think? I don't think I'll do a sequel for EVERY story I make, so you'll just have to live with it. I don't wanna waste my writing time doing sequels all the time. You know what I say. I rarely write porn. There shall be porn in every chapter of this story not including the Prologue and the Epilogue. Because they don't count. Plus, this is technically a week and two days, but the first day had no sex in so technically that didn't include fun. The epilogue will have no fun either. So, technically, it's one week of fun. 'Nuff said. If you would like me to do Blossom and Bubbles' week out at the formal party or somewhere with sex, then just say. I'll do it after this story. It's probably gonna include Yuri, so if you don't like that... you better not read it.**


End file.
